


Moira

by picaselle



Series: Medical School AU [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, black humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picaselle/pseuds/picaselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyo and Kyung go on a midnight rendezvous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moira

**Author's Note:**

> Spin-off of Contingency.  
> For archiving purposes. Originally posted on 05.09.2011.

Kyung’s pissed off. It’s at least the fifth time they are doing this. He doesn’t need to be babied. Jaehyo has other ideas though and is currently going through his self-made sanitation rules again. It doesn’t matter that Kyung knows them by heart. Hell, it doesn’t even matter that the rules are absolutely pointless in the situation they are in. He has found out pretty quickly that Jaehyo can be just as stubborn as he is sometimes.

“Stop fidgeting and listen!” Jaehyo whispers and hits him with his gigantic pink notebook on the head.

“If you’re so unhappy with my performance why didn’t you take Jiho with you?”

Jaehyo gives him a disbelieving look.

“I’d suggest you focus on what I’m saying and not waste our precious time.”

“Whatever. No need to be so bitchy just because you’re pms-ing.”

This time Kyung moves away quickly enough to dodge the oncoming hit.

 

He still wonders how he went from fucking Jaehyo to camping with him at gas stations late at night. He likes to blame Jiho for his current predicament. It was his roommate who introduced Jaehyo to him after all. He also wonders how he ended up fucking Jaehyo in the first place. He could probably blame Hanhae and Minhyuk for locking them up in the morgue when they were visiting Minhyuk’s dad’s hospital. It’s a valid argument. Still, no one told him to glue himself to Jaehyo because he was scared of the darkness. No one forced him to kiss the pompous prick or take his pants off either. Insignificant details.

Anyway, he’s at yet another gas station with Jaehyo, hidden behind some overgrown bushes. Exciting life he leads indeed.

The exact moment that Jaehyo finishes reading the sanitation rules out loud and closes his notebook so ostentatiously that the whole world must be aware of their presence, a truck parks close to their hide-out. The driver gets out and immediately goes towards the small bar next to the gas station. They wait 10 more minutes before gracefully making their way out of the bushes. In Kyung’s case it involves almost falling face down onto the pavement and taking out leaves from his mouth. Jaehyo theatrically facepalms.

As always it’s him who has to struggle with opening the truck’s doors. Jaehyo just stands beside the truck and fixes his fringe while admiring his face in his portable hand mirror. Still, the lack of the annoying pin the other likes to wear is a bit of a consolation to Kyung. He once had a nightmare in which the pin became a gigantic monster and tried to hunt him down. It made him unable to look at any hairpins the same way. It was a lasting trauma.

It takes him less than 5 minutes. He has really got fast at breaking locks. Not that it’s something to be proud of. Nevertheless, the new-found skill helped him break into the library before exams to study extra so he can’t complain.

They get inside the truck and look around. It’s dark and half empty. The temperature is around 0°C but it’s expected. Cadavers would rot otherwise. They pick a random one and quickly evacuate. Kyung doesn’t bother closing the doors properly. They don’t go around touching everything with their bare hands after all. They’re professional.

He curses under his breath. The cadaver is too big to fit comfortably into the trunk of his car. He really just wants to give up but then the corpse’s leg breaks somewhere below the knee and he finally manages to close the trunk. Jaehyo whines to him about using unnecessary violence but Kyung can’t be bothered. It’s not as if they’re transporting a living, breathing person. They dissected legs numerous times before too. One severed leg will make no difference. Or so he thinks.

 

Jaehyo goes into hysterics. Kyung not-so-secretly wishes he could just knock him out but his boyfriend has a valid reason for all the shouting. The cadaver is in the truck all right. However, it’s missing the broken part of the leg. Kyung reasons he must have closed the trunk on it. When the car moved, the leg naturally fell down onto the road. Still, no matter how plausible his explanation is, the fact remains that that particular body part is lying somewhere abandoned. And a lone leg will definitely catch the attention of the police.

“Would it have hurt you to look at bit more carefully at what you’re doing?! I have no time to go back now! And what if someone took the leg already?! You’re such a fucking idiot-”

Kyung briefly considers pointing out to Jaehyo that they’ve stolen a very dead corpse and not kidnapped an Arabian princess. However, he decides to just kiss him instead. A flawless technique that works all the time and is greatly enjoyable as well. Jaehyo resorts to digging his fingers into Kyung’s shoulders and presses him into the side of the car. Kyung enthusiastically deepens the kiss and prays that by the time they’re done Jaehyo won’t remember what he was angry about in the first place.

 

“Drive faster! We don’t have the whole night!”

Kyung barely manages to keep his hands on the steer-wheel with Jaehyo’s constant nagging. They’re back at the gas station in record time. It’ll be a miracle if he doesn’t find a ticket for speeding in his postbox in the next few days. He’ll gladly let the other take care of paying for it though.

The parking lot is completely empty. The truck must have left quite some time ago. Even the bar is already closed. The only light they have comes from some ancient, barely-functioning street lamp.

After Jaehyo finishes listing all the rules Kyung broke tonight while his eye twitches (Kyung finds it impossibly hilarious), they agree to split and look around. Nevertheless, the search proves futile. Kyung retreats to the car after half and hour, letting his boyfriend pace nervously outside. What’s done is done. The case may hit the local newspaper but it doesn’t mean they’ll get caught. They do dispose of the bodies by burning them after all. He would give a lot to see police trying to locate ashes. Still, he doesn’t share his thoughts with Jaehyo. His pink notebook is still lying ominously on his seat. Better be safe than sorry.

Jaehyo finally gives up as well. They drive back to the campus in complete silence. It’s rather creepy. Kyung can’t remember the last time his boyfriend wasn’t literally breathing out words. Talking and staring at himself in the mirror are his hobby after all.

 

He doesn’t even get a kiss goodnight. Jaehyo storms off to his dorm the second he turns off the car engine.

Kyung sits in his seat vacantly staring at nothing in particular for a good few minutes. Then, he looks up at the rear-view mirror. He blinks and does a double take. There’s something lying on the back seat and it looks strangely similar to a leg. He gets out of the car and opens the back door. The leg is indeed there, in all its dead glory. Oops.

He smirks. He will tell Jaehyo about this tomorrow. There’s no rush really and one night spent rolling from one side of the bed to the other won’t kill the pompous prick. The reflection of his puffy face the next day may but Kyung will take his chances. Revenge is indeed very sweet.


End file.
